My Girl
by Chimbits
Summary: Fireworks festival! The perfect event to spend with your loved ones. "Darn midget. Where could she be?" Read and find out how Strawberry spends this special even with a special someone! Read and Review! IchiRuki fluff.


**Woohoohoo!!! =) A new oneshot! Yay! Haha. Actually, I'm totally addicted to IchiRuki right now. And ever since the start of summer vacation, I always logged in here!! Hmmm...you can check out my stories! Heehee! And maybe I can update faster! It's summer vacation anyway!Ü **

**Hmm, btw, this oneshot's called "My Girl." but it doesn't follow the plot of that drama! I just called it My Girl because...hmmm...because I wanted to! Hahaha!! Crazy me! Anyway, read and enjoy!**

**..And don't forget to review!!!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to a crazy author named RaiChia! Hahaha.ÜÜÜ**

**

* * *

**

The bell finally rang. Ichigo stood up and gathered all his books. Oh yeah, finally he was going home! He wanted nothing more than to sleep. The whole day bored him so much that he'd rather die than be bored again. Hollows haven't appeared these days anyway, and he was totally bored to death. As he walked out of the classroom, a voice called him.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo turned around. It was Orihime Inoue. Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "What is it, Orihime?"

Behind Orihime was Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Uryu, Tatsuki, and Rukia. Inoue smiled at him. "Um, Kurosaki-kun, we were wondering if...you'd like to come with us. The fireworks festival will be tonight, right? Can you come?"

Ichigo sweat-dropped. He didn't know that! Boy, he really needed to update his calendar at least once a month, that is, _if _he had any calendar. He furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't really like going on one of those, but, that's even better that sleeping and lazing around the house, which only worsens his boredom.

"Sure, I'll go."

Orihime smiled gratefully. "That's awesome, Kurosaki-kun! Anyway, let's meet at the park. 6:30 pm, okay?"

Ichigo nodded and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Meanwhile, as Rukia, Orihime, and Tatsuki walked, they couldn't help but to thin of what to wear that night. Tatsuki wasn't bothered that much, since all she really wanted to wear were pants and a shirt. Inoue looked at Rukia. "Hey, Rukia-chan."

"Hmmm?"

"What are you gonna wear tonight? Will you dress up on one of those yukatas?"

A thought suddenly struck Rukia's mind. She pictured herself wearing her shinigami uniform. How silly. A shinigami attending a fireworks festival. "Uh...yukata? No, I don't think so."

Inoue pouted. "Eh? But...," she said, looking at Rukia from head to toe, "I think you'll really look good in a yukata!"

Rukia smiled her school-girl smile. "Is that so? I dunno, I've never tried on a yukata before."

Inoue grinned, clapping her hands together. "I know! Why don't the three of us wear a yukata?" Turning to Tatsuki, she said, "Right, Tatsuki-chan? I've never seen you in a yukata before either!"

Tatsuki nodded. "I guess so."

Inoue squealed. "Yay! What about you, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia hesitated. First of all, where, oh, where on earth will she get a yukata? Certainly, she can't rummage in Yuzu's wardrobe for it. She really can't go on a yukata, except...she wears her shinigami uniform and make it look like one. Rukia shook her head at the thought. What a laughingstock she'll become if she dared go to the park wearing that thing!

"I guess not, Inoue...I left all of my yukatas back in our province," she lied.

Inoue looked dismayed. "Awwww....that's too bad, Rukia-chan. If only I had more than one yukata, I'd let you borrow it!"

Rukia smiled gratefully at the auburn-haired girl. "Thank you, Inoue."

"Hey, you two! Look at that!," said Tatsuki, pointing to a store where a crowd had gathered.

Inoue's eyes lit up. "Oh! Perfect! Come on, Tatsuki and Rukia-chan!," she said, taking both of their hands and running towards the store. Rukia and Tatsuki were amazed. Inoue was able to get through the crowd and bring both of them at the front of the store.

"My, my. What pretty young ladies!," said the old man, whom they knew to be the shopkeeper. "Would the three of you like to try?"

Tatsuki raised and eyebrow. "Try what?"

The old man held out a funny-looking object with a handle on its side. "If you spin this thing and get a pink ball, you get a free yukata!"

Inoue's eyes lit up again. "Perfect! Go try it, Rukia-chan!"

Rukia obviously didn't know what to do. _Okay, here goes..._She held the handle and began to spin the wheel. She heard a small sound, like a ball rolling from the wheel. Click! A pink ball came out of the wheel. Rukia grinned as the old man's eyes grew so wide it looked as if his eyeballs would pop out.

Inoue clapped her hands again, even Tatsuki was amazed. "Sugoi, Rukia-chan! Sugoi! Now, you won't have a problem with your yukata anymore!," Inoue exclaimed happily.

Rukia smiled. "Yeah."

========================================================================================================.

7:00 p.m.- Karakura Park

Ichigo, Uryu, Keigo, Chad, and Mizuiro, along with Tatsuki and Inoue, were at the entrance of Karakura Park, waiting for a certain raven-haired girl named Rukia.

Ichigo checked his watch. "Darn midget. Where could she be?"

Inoue, who was wearing a yellow, flowery yukata with her hair tied in a French braid, looked around. "Oh no...I don't see Rukia-chan anywhere...I'm starting to worry..."

"Oi, Ichigo, didn't you run into her on your way here?," asked Tatsuki, folding her arms across her chest. She was also wearing a yukata. It was navy blue and had fruit designs on it. Her hair, which was short, was tied into a ponytail or anything. Tatsuki wore her hair down.

Ichigo shook his head. "With her size, I won't even be able to spot her even if she's only a centimeter away from me."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. What a pain in the ass. Keigo, who was busily looking for _good-looking young women, _turned to look at Ichigo. "Hey! That reminds me. Maybe she entered from the back entrance!"

Everyone suddenly looked at Keigo as if he was a super hero.

"What's with that look, you guys?"

"Come on, let's go!," said Inoue, running inside the park, with the others following behind her. As soon as they reached the far end of the park, where the lake was located, everyone was out of breath.

Inoue took a look. "Nyyyyyyyaaaaaaa! Rukia-chan's not here as well!"

Uryu checked his watch. "It's almost 7:30! Where could she be!?"

Ichigo sighed. It was definitely an _annoyed _sigh. "Guys, she must've entered the park already. Let's go split up and look for her."

========================================================================================================.

Rukia laughed. Boy, was he funny. On her way to the park, she bumped into this guy, who called himself Ryo. At first, Rukia thought he was weird. Ryo was wearing a loose white shirt, jeans, a long necklace, and a cap. She even called him a doofus for bumping into her. But Ryo suddenly offered to take her to the park and wait with her until her friends come, just to make up for bumping into her. Rukia actually arrived at 6:30 sharp, but as she and Ryo went around the park, they couldn't find Orihime and the gang, so Ryo told her to rest and suggested that they wait by the fountain in case her friends pass by.

And now...

The two saw a nice park bench facing the fountain and sat down, talking about Ryo's silly experience.

"And these noodles shot out of her nose!," said Ryo, laughing so hard that his stomach began to hurt.

"Really? That's sorta weird, isn't it?," said Rukia, who was also laughing. Her kimono, which she won in a shop, was baby pink in color. It had orchid designs on it. Her raven hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, which beautifully revealed her pinkish-white face.

"By the way, Rukia-san, do you have someone you like?," asked Ryo, inching closer to her.

Rukia smiled. Someone she liked? She wasn't asked that question before. But, come to think of it, who is the person that's the closest to her heart? She shrugged. "Hmmm...I dunno. Why do you ask?"

Ryo inched even more closer, this time, closing the gap between them. He slowly wrapped an arm around Rukia, which the raven-haired girl thought to be a little strange. "Nothing," Ryo said, almost in a whisper.

Rukia nodded, pretending to stretch so the guy would freakin' take his arm off of her. But as she stretched, she found that Ryo didn't even budge. Rukia sweat-dropped. _Oh boy..he's tough. _Rukia took a deep breath. "What about you, then?"

Ryo laughed. "Of course I like someone!," he said, before his voice turned into a whisper, "In fact, she's with me right now."

Rukia's eyes grew wide. What the hell was up with this guy? She was about to stand up and protest when Ryo suddenly tightened his grip around her and leaned closer to kiss her.

Until...

WHAM!

Ichigo's fist collided with Ryo's face, making his nose bleed. "Ouch!," Ryo exclaimed, wiping the blood on his nose.

Ichigo was burning up with anger. How DARE he do this to Rukia? That brat even had the guts to get closer to her!? Of all the nerve. He took Rukia's hand and brought her behind him.

"And who do you think you are, orange-head?," asked Ryo, clenching his fists angrily. He tried to grab Rukia but Ichigo blocked him with his arm.

"Don't you dare touch my girl, dumbass," Ichigo said, his eyes lowered, but filled with rage. A few people have already gathered around them, as if they were television stars taping a show.

Ryo rolled his eyes in disgust. He smirked. "_Your _girl? Che, you don't even know how to take care of her, and yet you call her _your girl_?"

Ichigo looked up, this time, eye to eye with the spiky-haired jerk. "Yeah, she's my girl. What part of it did you not understand, huh?," he spat the insult out.

Ryo laughed. "What the---. You're really asking for it, aren't you, orange-head? Trying to act all cool in front of Rukia!" With that, Ryo lunged forward his fist toward Ichigo's face, only to be blocked by--

--none other than Rukia herself.

Ichigo's eyes grew wide, as Ryo suddenly put his hand down. "Rukia!? Don't tell me you're really going out with this brat!?," Ryo yelled, glaring at Ichigo. Rukia clenched her fists. "Ryo...," she whispered, "that's...that's enough! Leave me alone!"

Ryo turned around and walked away. Before taking a step, he looked back at Ichigo. "Bastard."

As soon as Ryo was gone, Ichigo turned around and faced Rukia, who was madly blushing. She looked up at Ichigo, her eyes filled with questions. _Ichigo called me his girl!? But--_

"Hey midget, stop wandering off to space and follow me," he said in a serious tone of voice. He walked towards the near end of the park, where the lake was, with Rukia following behind him. As they walked, no one said a single word. Rukia herself didn't know what to say. She was sure Ichigo was probably angry.

"H-hey, Strawberry," Rukia began, in attempt to annoy him and start a conversation. Even if it was their usual bickering, it was okay. Just as long as Ichigo would quit the silence mode. Ichigo stopped in his tracks. They were alone now, beside the lake, and far from the stores and booths. Rukia looked up at him, wondering what he was up to.

"Ichigo..."

"Shut up!"

Rukia's eyes grew wide._ What on earth is wrong with this--_

"Stupid midget," Ichigo muttered, not turning around. Rukia opened her mouth to protest, but Ichigo spoke first. "What's the big idea making us wait for a century? And I find you here with that stupid spiky-haired guy?"

Rukia clenched her fists. What did he mean by that? Was he accusing her of flirting? "What's up with that, Ichigo? You didn't even know what happened!," she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah? You two were about to kiss!"

"_He _was about to kiss _me_!"

Ichigo turned around and held her arm. "You...liked him, didn't you?," he asked, lowering his head.

Rukia glared at him. The thought! "Let go of me, you jerk!," she said, freeing herself from his grasp and brushing her yukata. "You're the stupidest guy I've ever met!," she yelled. _Why would I like him? Huh? Tell me, why? Would I like him when you're the one who's always running in my mind? Would I like him when you're the only one my heart is longing for? Would I like him when--_

Ichigo walked over to her and quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Didn't you hear what I said back there? You're _my _girl," he whispered into her ear, hugging her tighter.

Rukia's eyes grew wide as some tears formed from the corners of it. She quickly wiped them away and hugged Ichigo back. "Alright."

* * *

"Nyaaa! Where on earth are those two? the fireworks are exploding already!," said Keigo, looking at his watch.

What they didn't know was that the two were back at the lake, watching the fireworks intently, their hands intertwined with one another.

* * *

**Fluffy!!!Ü Anyway, I'm so happy!!! ^_^ I wanna write more, more, MORE!!! Oh, and for those who haven't read my fic Devil Beside You yet, go ahead and read it, pwease!? Then tell me what you think!!! **

**.Anyway, please REVIEW!!! Come on, come on, come on!!! So RaiChia will do more IchiRuki fics!!!  
**


End file.
